leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion/Trivia
General * His name comes from Hebrew צִיּוֹן "stronghold" (cf. Arabic صِيَانَة ṣiyāna "defense"https://www.almaany.com/en/dict/ar-en/%D8%B5%D9%8A%D8%A7%D9%86%D8%A9/), from West-Semitic ṣ-w-n "to protect".http://www.thefreedictionary.com/_/roots.aspx?type=Semitic&root=%E1%B9%A3wn * , , , , , and are the only in-game abilities that can theoretically increase a stat infinitely. * was inspired by from .Sion Q&A 1 * With , Sion is one of a few champions who can apply crowd control on themselves (the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ). * is one of three abilities which allow their casters to continue fighting after death, the others being and . Development ; * Sion is voiced by J.S. Gilbert, who also voices , , , , and . * Sion's dance references Moskau by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * In the Founding Interns of League of Legends YouTube video, concept art for Sion was shown to depict him with blue skin, a red beard and an overall wildly different design. ** The moments he appears in the video are here and here. * Sion's inception is heavily influenced by . * Sion was one of the first six champions designed (along with , , , , and ).@Riot, the first champion EVER made@Riot, the first champion EVER made ; * Sion is voiced by , who also voices , pre-V7.9 , , and . * Sion's dance references audition for the . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Quotes ; * }} references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * !"}}}} references . * }} references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * He and share the quote }} / }} * . We can't hang out any more. I'm cool now"}}}} references his fresh relaunch. * trembles before me"}}}} resembles }}. * }} references . * !"}}}} references . * }} references from by ("It's clobbering time!") * !"}}}} references from ("I! Am! Groot!") * ... "}}}} references from . ; * }} resembles }} . * !"}}}}, }}, and }} reference . * "}}}} references . * }} references a quote by Ultron from the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron ("Peace in our time"). * }} references the real-life etymological fact that the Czecho-slovak noun robot derived from "drudgery, servitude". Skins ; * The scene depicted has him trampling Helmet Bro. ** This is the first splash were a champion is seen from someone/something else's perspective. This is later seen in the numerous later splashes, including: , , , and . * He resembles from . * He might be referencing from . * He has Jarvan I's crown bolted to his jaw. The knife stuck on his head, on the other hand, was coated with blood so as to restore his mind during blood ritual.Sion Q&A 2 ; * He references . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He references . ; * He references and the hunter/lumberjack from . * It probably took inspiration from Brian Lawyer's version of the splash. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * He might be referencing and/or . * ' stands before you, . Are you not pleased?"}} implies it was the Machine Herald who corrupted his programming in order to gain another addition to his Battlecast army. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** Relations * In life, Sion was the first , right-hand man to Boram Darkwill and his most trusted supporter. ** His death after killing Jarvan I made Boram paranoid and had him look for ways to resurrecting him. offered to provide the means to do so. *** Sion's body was restored, but his mind was reduced to a simple killing machine that turned on Noxian troops more than once. Boram locked him up in his memorial and ordered everyone to stay clear of it without his authorization. * Once overthrew Boram Darkwill with the help of the Black Rose (thus becoming the new Grand General) he learned of Sion's existence and plotted to use him as his own weapon. ** conducted the blood ritual that restored Sion's mind (using a ritual knife coated in blood, likely obtained when the Exemplar was captured and impersonated him to avoid Demacia's suspicion) *** As a result of this 're-resurrection' Sion is stuck in an amnesiac limbo. He remembers Boram warning him about , but his undeath clouds his thoughts and makes him over-revel in slaughter. * remembers fighting in life, making them contemporaries. Category:Champion trivia Category:Sion